


Lexa

by Theblackwolfdragon



Series: we are what we are [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon
Summary: These will develop into more. I do not own The 100 in any way, shape. or form.





	

Name: Lexa (Alexandria) 

Age: 21 

Class: Omega 

Mate/s: Clarke Griffin – Alpha, Octavia Blake – Omega, Raven Reyes – Beta 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Alexandria is the first omega heda among her people. She was never thought more than just an omega by her peers, when she was but a young night blood. But it turned out she would become the one, and lead her people to a new generation. No one believed that a omega could lead, some of the clans thought her weak because of her class. 

But Lexa would kill those that opposed her, and nothing would stop her from bringing her people into a new age. 

She would be the first heda to accomplish what all others could not, peace.


End file.
